


Sometimes Life is What Happens When You're Not Looking - Manchmal ist das Leben das, was passiert, wenn man nicht hinsieht

by marryoftheblood



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, Celebrity Crush, First Kiss, M/M, Mutant Rights, Smitten Erik
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marryoftheblood/pseuds/marryoftheblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Übersetzung!!! Erik hatte eine arbeitsreiche Woche und absolut keine Lust die Benefizgala zu besuchen (auch wenn sie verdammt wichtig und mutantenfreundlich ist). Außerdem ist er mehr als nur etwas besorgt, dass Mystique sich um seine Begleitung gekümmert hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Life is What Happens When You're Not Looking - Manchmal ist das Leben das, was passiert, wenn man nicht hinsieht

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sometimes Life is What Happens When You're Not Looking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143203) by [ximeria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria). 



> Die Story ist eine Übersetzung! Das Original gehört ximeria und ist Teil ihrer 2014 Fic-A-Week (all the XMFC AUs) Reihe.  
> Danke, dass ich damit arbeiten darf :-*  
> Nicht gebetat... -.- wer also Fehler findet (oder Stellen, die halt iwie komisch klingen), bitte gerne melden xD

Erik hätte es besser wissen müssen. Er hätte es besser wissen müssen, als Mystique immer weiter reden zu lassen, nur mit halbem Ohr zuhörend, obwohl man ihr immer zuhören sollte.

„Erik, erinnerst du dich an meinen Bruder, mit dem ich seit Jahren nicht mehr gesprochen habe?“

„Uh-huh.“

„Erinnerst du dich daran, dass ich wieder mit ihm spreche?“

„Uh-huh.“

„Erinnerst du dich, dass du eine Begleitung für die Gala Freitag haben wolltest?“

„Uh-huh.“

„Wir stimmen darin überein, dass du jemanden brauchst, der sich behaupten kann?“

„Uh-huh.“

„Und ein Er wäre dir lieber?“

„Uh-huh.“

„Super.“

Erik hatte aufgeschaut und für einen Augenblick seine geschlossene Tür angestarrt, dann den Kopf geschüttelt und sich wieder auf die Berichte zum kommenden Registrierungsgesetz konzentriert.

Halb sieben am Freitag Abend begann er die Folgen seiner nicht vorhandenen Aufmerksamkeit zu bemerken. Besonders als er dem Pförtner seines Hauses zunickte, durch die für ihn aufgehaltene Tür trat, und ruckartig stehen blieb, als er die anmutige schwarze Limousine wahrnahm, die davor parkte.

Und offensichtlich auf ihn wartete, falls der Chauffeur, der ihm die Tür öffnete, ein Indiz war. Vielleicht hatte Mystique sie für ihn gemietet?

Der Chauffeur, ein junger, großer, dunkelhäutiger Mann, wartete darauf, dass Erik einstieg. Was Erik auch tat, und nicht umhinkonnte, den subtilen Luxus des Inneren der Limousine und den jungen Mann zu bemerken, der ihm gegenüber saß. Der ausschließlich schwarz trug. Schwarzer Anzug, schwarze Krawatte, schwarzes Hemd, und es sah verdammt gut aus.

„Erik Lehnsherr, nehme ich an?“ fragte der Mann, während ein kleines Lächeln an seinen Mundwinkeln zupfte.

Und an diesem Punkt wurden Erik einige Dinge klar. Erstens, der Typ war ein Hingucker und Erik würde sich bei Mystique dafür bedanken müssen, dass sie ihm dieses umwerfende Date besorgt hatte. Zweitens, der Typ hielt ihm ein Glas Champagner entgegen, als Erik sich in den gegenüberliegenden Sitz sinken ließ.

Drittens. Fuck, fuck, fuck war alles, was Erik denken konnte, während er das Glas annahm und sich zurücklehnte.

Sein Date runzelte kurz die Stirn und schaffte es dann kaum, ein Grinsen hinter seiner Hand zu verstecken. „Ah, Raven hat es dir nicht erzählt – kleines Biest.“ Er lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück und nippte belustigt an seinem Champagner.

Nein, seine rechte Hand hatte ihn in dieser wichtigen Sache im Unklaren gelassen und sie hatte es extra getan, verdammt noch mal. Sie hatte ihn mit ihrem eigenen Bruder zusammengebracht, ohne ihn davon in Kenntnis zu setzen... Scheiße!

„Charles Xavier,“ offerierte Charles mit einem verständnisvollen Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich kann verstehen, dass Raven das hier einfach geplant hat, ohne dir zu erzählen mit wem.“

„Sie sprach vom früher entfremdeten Bruder,“ bekam Erik gerade noch heraus, bevor er das Glas Champagner runterkippte und sich fast daran verschluckte.

„Langsam,“ sagte Charles und nahm ihm das Glas ab, bevor er es fallen lassen konnte. „Sie hat mir erzählt, dass du eine treibende Kraft dabei warst, mich wieder zu kontaktieren. Als sie mir erzählt hat, dass du männlichen Armschmuck, wie sie es genannt hat, brauchst, da hat sie mich nicht lange bearbeiten müssen.“

„Ich dachte...“ Erik zuckte zusammen und sank tiefer in den bequemen Sitz. Er musste sich anstrengen nicht rot zu werden und zu stottern. „Ich dachte, du wärst in England.“

Charles summte, lehnte sich zurück und stellte Eriks Glas zur Seite, bevor er an seinem eigenen nippte. „Ich hatte gestern ein Gespräch an der Columbia – man hat mich gebeten zwei Semester zu unterrichten und sie wollten gerne wissen, ob ich offen dafür wäre, ein paar zusätzliche Workshops und Vorträge über Mutantenrechte abzuhalten.“

Erik holte tief Luft. „Entschuldige,“ bewältigte er, „ich wollte nicht ausflippen, als ich dich erkannt habe.“

Charles zuckte mit den Schultern. „Klar bin ich mehr an die britische Zurückhaltung gewöhnt, aber ich versichere dir, dass ich deine Reaktion als Kompliment nehme, auch wenn ich wirklich nur ein Mann bin wie du.“

Erik bezweifeln das, war sich aber nicht sicher wie er es am besten ausdrücken sollte. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Mystiques Bruder der Charles Xavier war. „Du warst entscheidend beteiligt an den britischen und später den europäischen Gesetzen, die die Rechte von Mutanten schützen.“

„Ich hab für ein Gleichheitsgesetz gearbeitet,“ sagte Charles ausgeglichen. „Nicht nur für Mutanten, sondern für alle.“

Erik schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist eine Legende. Du bist kein Politiker, trotzdem hast du jedermanns Meinung geändert.“

Charles lachte freudlos. „Nein, ich bin weder Politiker noch Lobbyist, aber ich glaube nicht, dass die britische Regierung wusste, worauf sie sich einlässt, als sie nach meiner Meinung gefragt hat. Und ich habe nicht jedermanns Meinung geändert – nur die der Mehrheit.“ Er runzelte die Stirn. „Nicht dass ich ihre Meinung geändert hätte...“

Er rümpfte die Nase auf eine Art, dass Erik sich nicht einmal selbst erzählen konnte, er fände es nicht höllisch attraktiv.

„Ich weiß was du meinst,“ sagte Erik leise. „Haben sie wirklich dafür gesorgt, dass du ein Halsband tragen musst?“

„Für die Sitzungen in denen ich Politiker hätte beeinflussen können?“ fragte Charles. „Ja. Es musste sein.“

„Hätte nicht so sein sollen,“ murmelte Erik. Er hatte eine Menge dieser Sitzungen an seiner Webcam verfolgt. Die US-Medien hatten nicht viel über die Sache berichtet, aber es gab mehr als genug Links und Videofeeds im Netz. Für jedes geblockte oder gelöschte youtube-Video tauchten kurze Zeit später zwei neue auf.

„Du hast recht,“ stimmte Charles ihm zu, ein warmes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Aber genug von mir,“ sagte er wegwerfend. „Raven hat mir viel von dir erzählt, seit wir wieder miteinander reden. Ehrlich gesagt freue ich mich ziemlich, mit dir zu dieser Benefizgala zu gehen. Klingt für mich nach einer guten Sache.“

„Ist es,“ sagte Erik, immer noch benommen von der Erkenntnis, wer sein Date war. „Ich meine, es ist natürlich eine kleine Veranstaltung verglichen mit...“

Charles hob eine Hand. „Jede Hilfe zählt.“

Erik nickte. Den Kopf schief legend, sah er Charles einen Moment an. Verdammt, der Mann sah live noch besser aus, als auf youtube oder im Fernsehen. „Wenn die Medien rauskriegen, dass du vorhast hier zu Unterrichten, dann drehen sie durch,“ warnte Erik ihn. Er konnte es sich leidlich vorstellen. Die Regierung wäre skeptisch und und besorgt, weil offenbar niemand so einen großen Einfluss hatte, wie Xavier. Ob er es nun anerkannte oder nicht.

Charles lachte laut auf. „Ich bin nur ein Professor – die Tatsache, dass ich eine Meinung habe, sollte eigentlich niemanden wundern.“

„Sie werden dich als gefährlich einstufen,“sagte Erik. Er versuchte nicht zu breit zu lächeln. Raven sagte ihm jedes Mal, dass er die Leute verschreckte, wenn er zu offen grinste.

„Halt dein Lächeln wegen mir nicht zurück,“ sagte Charles leise. „Ich wollte das nicht lesen, aber...“

Erik schüttelte den Kopf. „Oberflächliche Gedanken, passt schon.“ Er war nicht besonders überrascht. Er bekam sich oft genug mit Emma in die Haare.

Charles nickte. „Und ich wiederhole, lächle so breit wie du willst, in meinem Beisein.“ Letzteres fügte er mit einem Augenzwinkern zu.

Erik fragte sich, ob Charles mit ihm flirtete. Das Schmunzeln, das er sich dafür einfing, war Antwort genug.

Die Nacht war... überwältigend. Erik hatte es vor der Gala gegraut. All die Arschkriecherei, das um den heißen Brei herumreden und die Versuche, die richtigen Bekanntschaften zu knüpfen, das ging ihm gehörig auf den Keks.

Stattdessen hatte er sogar Mystique verziehen, dass sie Charles vor ihm geheim gehalten hatte, weil er sich am Ende als fantastische Bereicherung erwies. Wenn Erik sich jemals diese oder eine ähnliche Situation vorgestellt hätte (und das hatte er nicht – auf keinen Fall, niemals, weil er nicht von Männern träumte, die er nicht haben konnte), dann hätte er sich diesen Abend vorgestellt. Die Tatsache, dass Charles Xavier seine Begleitung war, öffnete offensichtlich Tür und Tor. Türen von denen er bis dato nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass es sie gab. Die Menschen redeten mit ihm, nahmen ihn ernst. Nicht dass sie das vorher nicht getan hätten, aber er hatte sich immer gefühlt, als hätte er nicht die richtige Energie, die dafür sorgte, dass die Leute ihn wahrnahmen.

Heute Nacht taten sie es. Zuerst durch seine Begleitung, dann nahmen sie Erik zur Kenntnis und von da an... nun ja, der Rest des Abends war Geschichte. Erik war nicht sicher, ob er jemals zuvor so viel geredet oder so viele Kontakte in nur einer Nacht geknüpft hatte.

Durch Schwätzen.

Es ist nichts falsches daran, eine Gelegenheit wahrzunehmen und zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen, sagte Charles zu ihm, während sie auf den Hoteldiener warteten, der die Limousine rief.

Ohne deine Anregungen und dein Wissen hätte es nicht funktioniert, gab Erik zurück, der immer noch ein wenig von Ehrfurcht ergriffen und mittlerweile ganz schön müde war. Über die meisten Menschen, die sie getroffen hatten, wusste Erik einiges, aber Charles hatte immer wieder Leckerbissen und Informationen ergänzt, von denen er nichts wusste. Es verschaffte ihm einen Vorteil, von dem Erik gedacht hatte, dass er ihn bei diesen Menschen niemals haben würde.

Mit dem New Yorker 'Adel' aufzuwachsen war nie etwas, das ich als Vorteil bezeichnet hätte, teilte Charles mit ihm. Ich freue mich, dass endlich jemand etwas davon hat.

Als er dieses Mal ins Auto stieg, nahm Erik in dem Sitz neben Charles platz. Er hatte nur kurz gezögert und dann die Chance ergriffen. Es war schließlich nicht so, als hätte Charles nicht die ganze Nacht himmelschreiend mit ihm geflirtet, offensichtlich glücklich damit, Eriks 'Armschmuck' zu sein. Und er wurde mit einem warmen Lächeln belohnt, als Charles sich neben ihn setzte.

„Ah, da geht jemand zum Gegenangriff über,“ murmelte Charles, während er einen Arm um Eriks Taille schlang.

„Eine Antwort,“ sagte Erik leise, „du hast die ganze Nacht mit mir geflirtet.“

„Raven ist dir wirklich nicht gerecht geworden, als sie sagte, du sähest gut aus und ich würde meinen Spaß haben,“ antwortete Charles. „Und ja, ich hab geflirtet. Macht es dir was aus?“

„Deine Anmachsprüche sind nicht gerade das Gelbe vom Ei,“ grinste Erik. Er fühlte sich, als kenne er Charles schon seit Jahren. „Aber mit dem Rest bin ich mehr als zufrieden.“

„Ich weiß,“ sagte Charles seufzend. „Müssen sie denn so gut sein für das hier?“

Erik schüttelte den Kopf. „Vor heute Nacht hätte ich es nie für möglich gehalten, dass ich mal die Chance hätte, mit Professor X zu fachsimpeln, geschweige denn zu flirten,“ fügte er hinzu. Er schob eine Hand hinter Charles' Rücken, jetzt sicher, dass sie willkommen war. Und selbst wenn er es nicht gewusst hätte, die Art wie Charles sich in seine Berührung lehnte, war ein ziemlich gutes Anzeichen, dass...

Kontakt mehr als willkommen ist, machte Charles klar. Sein lautloses Lachen jagte eine warme Welle durch Eriks Geist.

„Vielen Dank,“ murmelte Erik, während er seine freie Hand von Charles Knie zu dessen Hüfte gleiten ließ.

Charles holte scharf Luft und Erik konnte nicht anders, als zu grinsen.

„Herausforderung erkannt und angenommen,“ sagte Charles mit einem schnaubenden Lachen, schloss seine Finger um Eriks Jackenaufschlag und zog ihn mit einem Ruck zu sich, um ihn zu küssen.

Erik kam ihm auf halbem Weg entgegen. Der Kuss war alles andere als keusch. Zu dir oder zu mir?

Charles stöhnte in seinen Mund, bevor er sich zurückzog, neckend an Eriks Unterlippe knabbernd.  
„Ich hatte keine Zeit, das alte Haus in Westchester klarzumachen, hätte eh zu lange gedauert. Hab ein Hotelzimmer...“ Er verstummte und neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite, um Erik entgegenzukommen, der Charles' Hals hinunterleckte.

„Also zu mir,“ sagte Erik und ließ Charles die Adresse aus seinem Kopf lesen. Offenbar kümmerte sich er auch darum, dass der Chauffeur die Adresse bekam, denn einen Augenblick später wendete das Auto und Erik konnte fühlen, dass sie sich seinem Zuhause näherten.

„Beeindruckend,“ nuschelte Charles, der damit beschäftigt war, Eriks Hemd aufzuknöpfen. „Du kannst das Metall deines Hauses von hier aus fühlen.“

Erik rollte die Augen, aber er würde nicht mit seinem hinreißenden Date diskutieren, dessen Meinung zu seiner Mutation...

„Groovy.“

Erik schnaubte, brachte Charles mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen und schob seine Hand in dessen Hose. Zeit für ein gut ausgeführtes Einschreiten, bevor Charles noch mehr altmodische Kommentare und Anmachsprüche auspackte.


End file.
